Sayonara
by usamethyst
Summary: Bagaimana jika sang umpan terkuat pergi meninggalkan Karasuno? Bagaimana nasib Kageyama tanpa sang patner?


**Haikyuu milik Haruichi Furudate. Saya selaku author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari sini. Hanya ingin menyalurkan ide. Semoga menghibur.**

**Warning: ooc, typos, alur gaje.**

.

.

**Sayonara**

.

.

.

Jika ada pertemuan, maka pastilah ada perpisahan. Benar bukan? Bahkan sepasang suami-istri, sepasang kekasih, sahabat atau keluarga juga akan berpisah. Kematian, putus cinta, atau memilih jalan sendiri sendiri; semuanya akan berakhir pada perpisahan.

Yang bisa kau lakukan hanya bisa menikmati takdir, menikmati saat-saat dimana perpisaan tersebut belum menghampiri dan memutuskan benang merah yang mengikat kalian.

Sepasang iris gelap itu menatap bola voli di tangannya, sebuah tatapan penyesalan terpampang disana. Seandainya ia lebih cepat saat itu, mungkin perpisahan itu tidak akan memutuskan benang merah diantara mereka dengan cepatnya. Seandainya hatinya tidak ragu untuk menyelamatkannya, mungkin tubuh pendek bersurai oranye itu tidak akan terbaring bersimbah darah di hadapannya. Seandainya ia bisa mendorong tubuh kecil itu ke sisi lain jalanan, mungkin tubuh itu tidak akan dihantam oleh truk besar yang hilang kendali. Sial, ia merasa frustasi dan membanting bola voli itu dengan keras ke lantai. Suara pantulan bola terdengar sangat keras disana, menggema di ruang olahraga yang besar.

Tidak ada lagi suara yang akan memanggil namanya dengan senyum bodohnya. Tidak akan ada lagi yang berteriak dengan suara khas itu padanya. Tidak akan ada lagi suara yang meminta toss saat pertandingan. Tidak ada lagi, semua tentang dirinya sudah lenyap dari dunia ini.

Hampa. Perasaan itu menyelimuti hatinya saat ini. Rindu pada aroma keringat yang mengalir membasahi pelipisnya. Rindu pada suaranya saat meminta toss darinya. Rindu surai oranye yang bergoyang-goyang saat ia mengengok ke arahnya. Apa daya? Percuma saja merindukan orang yang sudah tiada di dunia ini, sudah tidak bisa kembali berdiri disisinya saat pertandingan.

"Kageyama.."

Sebuah suara membuat pemuda beriris gelap itu kembali dari dunianya. Bukan, bukan suara dari si pendek yang selalu optimis akan menjadi ace Karasuno itu. Sebuah decihan terdengar dari bibir sang raja lapangan. Ia hanya melirik sedikit ke arah sumber suara itu.

Seorang pemuda lainnya tengah berdiri di ambang pintu gedung olahraga. Dengan wajah sendu, dan berpakaian serba hitam, bukan jaket hitam kebanggaan Karasumo yang biasanya, melainkan pakaian hitam yang melambangkan duka. Wajahnya terlihat sendu, kedua matanya sembab, surai peraknya sedikit basah karena diguyur derasnya hujan.

"..kau tidak menghadirinya?" Tanyanya sembari menyender ke ambang pintu. Entah kenapa kedua kakinya terasa lemas jika mengingat kejadian itu. Ya, ia juga disana, saat kejadian itu berlangsung. Saat maut memisahkan mereka dengan sang 'umpan terkuat'. "Pemakaman Hinata.." Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan air mata yang kembali mendesak keluar.

Sementara pemuda bernama Kageyama itu hanya menunduk, menatap hampa lantai yang dipijak kedua kakinya. Air mata sudah mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya dan menetes membasahi lantai. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan sangat erat.

'Maafkan aku.'

Kata-kata itu seakan terus terputar menghantuinya. Ia masih ingat persis kejadian kemarin.

.

.

.

Tidak seperti biasanya klub voli Karasumo melakukan kunjungan ke Tokyo. Banyak gedung besar yang tinggi menjulang ke langit. Beberapa dari mereka yang memang anak kampung pasti norak dengan semua bangunan modern itu. Semuanya mengagumi apapun yang terlihat mengagumkan hingga berpencar dan menyisakan Kageyama, seorang pemuda pendek bersurai oranye dan seorang pemuda bersurai perak yang notabenya adalah senpai kedua pemuda lainnya.

Manik gelap itu melirik ke arah pemuda disebelahnya, ia sibuk mengagumi tempat penyebrangan jalan. Tidak terlalu ramai saat itu. Ia membuka mulutnya "oi Hinata, berhati-hati jika mau menyebrang," omelnya seperti ibu-ibu.

Sementara sang senpai hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua kouhainya yang masih seperti anak sekolah dasar.

"Aku tau, bakayama," pemuda bernama Hinata itu menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek pada Kageyama di tengah jalan. Sial, ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan jalanan saat itu.

Sebuah truk oleng melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Hinata. Kageyama sempat menangkap truk itu dengan ujung matanya. Matanya langsung membulat seketika melihat truk itu mendekati patnernya, mencoba berlari untuk menyelamatkan sang patner dalam pertandingan, namun terlambat, truk itu menghantam tubuh kecil sang 'umpan terkuat' dengan sangat cepat, hanya sepersekian detik kemudian terguling ke sisi jalan. Darah Hinata terciprat kemana-mana mengenai pipi serta bajunya, kakinya terasa sangat kaku untuk digerakkan. Sementara _senpai_ mereka sudah menghampiri tubuh Hinata yang sudah tidak berdaya. Seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Kehilangan seorang patner di lapangan saat bertanding bukanlah perkara mudah. Rasa kehilangan pasti selalu menyelimuti hatimu.

Perlahan, dengan terhuyung, sang raja mendekati tubuh patnernya yang sudah terkapar kaku. Digenggamnya tangan sang patner. Tidak ada denyut nadi disana. Tangan yang biasanya terasa hangat itu, sekarang terasa sedingin es. Mata yang terpejam begitu damai itu menyembunyikan kedua manik coklat yang biasa memancarkan semangat membara dari sang empunya.

"Dia.. Sudah tiada."

Mata Kageyama membulat sempurna. Tidak, hatinya terus berteriak "tidak, ini tidak mungkin". Tetapi, kenyataan sangat pahit.

"Ini.. Tidak mungkin," desisnya.

.

.

.

Satu-satunya alasan baginya untuk tidak menghadiri pemakaman patnernya adalah karena ia masih belum bisa mempercayai semua kejadian memilukan kemarin.

Hujan terus mengguyur pelosok desa sejak pagi. Sosok sang raja kini terlihat kembali muram. Ia hanya berharap suara derap langkah kaki dari Hinata memasuki gedung olahraga, tempat mereka biasa berlatih dan melakukan banyak serangan cepat seperti biasanya. Suara khas pemuda bodoh itu yang meminta tos darinya. Bodoh, tanpa diminta pun ia akan memberikan toss itu pada orang yang mengklaim dirinya 'calon ace' Karasuno itu.

Terus melakukan serve sehingga bola voli berserakan dimana-mana. Sampai _senpai_nya datang.

"Kau tidak menghadirinya.. Pemakaman Hinata?" Ucapnya lirih.

Setelah berdiam cukup lama, Kageyama menggeleng pelan. Terlalu memilukan untuk menghadirinya.

_Senpai_nya tersenyum masam. "Noya dan Tanaka menangis sampai ingus mereka tidak bisa berhenti keluar" ia sedikit terkekeh, bermaksud menghibur Kageyama. "Daichi dan Asahi juga menangis sangat hebat, tentu saja Asahi tidak bisa berhenti menangis"

Tidak bisa, kenyataan bahwa Hinata sudah tiada sangat memilukan bagi Kageyama. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan air matanya agar berhenti mengalir.

"Kita sudah kehilangan umpan terhebat.." Lirihnya, surai peraknya meneteskan bulir-bulir air hujan yang membasahi rambutnya.

Kageyama meninju lantai dengan kesal. "SIALAN, SIAL!" Ia berteriak frustasi. Sekali lagi saja, ia masih ingin melakukan serangat cepat dengan Hinata. Sekali lagi saja, ia ingin berdiri di lapangan dengan Hinata. Sekali saja, ia ingin mendekap tubuh pendek itu dengan sangat erat.

Seandainya diberi kesempatan untuk menemuinya sekali lagi, ia ingin melakukan semua itu, sebentar saja.

"Selamat tinggal, Hinata." kata-kata itu ia ucapkan sembari melepas kepergian sang patner.

.

.

.

OWARI

.

.

.

A/N: hohomo, cuma mau menuhin hasrat ngetik feels. Jadi maaf kalo alur ceritanya kurang jelas. Kritik saran? Silahkan review.

Tanpa sadar saya ngetik KageHina ngefeels gini. Maaf kalo feelsnya kurang dapet. Saya masih belajar ngetik angst.

_OMAKE_

KWAK KWAK KWAK.

Suara gagak terbang terdengar nyaring membawanya ke dunia nyata. Walau terasa berat, ia membuka matanya. Silulet oranye menandakan hari sudah sore, sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam. Tunggu, apa yang ia lakukan? Butuh beberapa saat baginya untuk menyadari semuanya.

Ketiduran dikelas saat pelajaran dan tidak ada seorang pun yang membangunkannya. Matanya membulat menyadari sesuatu. Kalau begitu, yang tadi itu hanya mimpi?

Kageyama segera menyambar tasnya dan segera beranjak menuju gedung olah raga. Langkah demi langkah, ia mempercepat langkahnya saat suara-suara dentuman bola voli mulai samar terdengar. Tepat saat ia sampai di depan pintu, hendak membuka pintu.

"Berikan aku toss lagi."

Suara itu. Tidak salah lagi, itu memang suaranya. Tidak mungkin Kageyama melupakan suara khasnya saat meminta toss padanya.

GRETT

Sedikit mengintip kedalam, manik Kageyama mencari sosok itu ke seluruh ruangan. Itu dia, sedang berdiri disebelah dewa penjaga Karasuno. Kageyama segera kemudian berjalan mendekati sang patner dengan aura tidak mengenakkan.

"Hei Kageyama, kau dari mana saja?" Tanya sang kapten, namun tidak diidahkan oleh Kageyama.

"Kau mau bolos latihan ya?"

"Oi jawab pertanyaanku."

Dan suara-suara lainnya mewarnai setiap langkahnya. Semakin dekat, semakin dekat dengan posisi dimana Hinata sedang berdiri. Kageyama hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Tepat di hadapan Hinata, langkahnya terhenti.

"Kau kemana saja, Bakageyama?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada mengintimidasi.

Kageyama terdiam, enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan apapun bahkan dari patnernya.

"Bodoh, tanpamu aku tidak bisa melakukan serangan cepat seperti biasanya. Semuanya terasa hampa!" Omel sang umpan terkuat, dengan sedikit semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. Tangannya memukul pelan dada bidang Kageyama.

Kageyama masih menunduk. Enggan untuk memperlihatkan wajahnya.

Tunggu, Hinata tidak salah dengar kan? Isakan? Kageyama menangis? "Jangan-jangan pukulanku terlalu keras ya? Aaa, s-sumimasen!" Sesal Hinata.

Tangan Kageyama menarik tangan mungil Hinata, membuat Hinata mau tidak mau tertarik ke dalam dekapan Kageyama. Kageyama mengeratkan dekapannya, seakan tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Hei dengar," suara Kageyama terdengar gemetar disana. "Mulai sekarang sampai selama-lamanya, kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku." terdengar egois? Memang, namun Kageyama sudah tidak peduli lagi. Bahkan ia tidak peduli jika seluruh anggota klub memperhatikan mereka.

Hinata hanya mengangguk mengerti. Raut wajahnya seakan mengatakan hal yang sama.

Kageyama melepas pelukan itu dan segera menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Sebuah saputangan disodorkan pada Kageyama. Kageyama menerima saputangan tersebut kemudian menghapus air matanya dengan benda itu. "Terima kasih, Suga-senpai."

Sementara sosok yang memberinya saputangan hanya mengangguk. Ia seakan dapat menangkap apa yang dialami Kageyama.

"Pfft, kau pasti bermimpi aneh sampai ngelindur seperti itu _ou-sama,_" seperti biasa sindiran itu tepat sasaran.

"Berisik!" Kageyama menatap sinis pemuda berkacamata yang baru saja menyindirnya.

"Ahh, tepat sasaran rupanya. Jadi kau mimpi apa, _ou-sama_?"

"Diam." Kageyama memberikan tatapan terseramnya dan beralih pada Hinata.

Sementara yang ditatap masih menatap bingung sang patner. "Ada apa sih?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Kali ini wajah Kageyama memerah semerah kepiting rebus. Memalukan tapi setidaknya ia hanya bermimpi, ia masih bisa memberikan tossnya pada Hinata. Ya, mereka tidak tau betapa bersyukurnya Kageyama saat itu.

.

.

.

Fin


End file.
